Atmosphere controlling with an atmosphere creation system comprises the setting of desired atmospheres in an environment, in which the atmosphere creation system is installed. An example of an atmosphere creation system is a complex lighting system with dozens of light units. In order to create a desired lighting atmosphere, the lighting system may allow to comprehensively control the lighting parameters such as intensity and color in different areas of an environment, in which the lighting system is installed. Atmosphere control is however not limited to lighting atmosphere control, but comprises also audio, video, scent control and even HVAC (Heating, Ventilation, Air Conditioning). In other words, atmosphere control as referred to herein comprises the technical control of everything, which is sensorial perceptible by creatures. WO2008/142644A1 discloses a system and method for the automatic creation of an atmosphere with an atmosphere creation system.
Creating desired atmospheres in environments is a topic, which becomes more and more interesting for retailers. An atmosphere may be for example related to the branding of a retailer, such as a certain color lighting created by a lighting system and a soundscape created by a sound system in a shop of the retailer. Especially, many branded retail chains are very particular about their brand image and, therefore, it might be of interest for them to keep it the same in all the stores in their retail chain. However, applying particularly branded atmospheres in shops nowadays is facing many challenges like complexity of the controller solutions (and reliability issues coming with it), not flexible and unfriendly user interfaces, large labor-intense installation and commissioning effort, a lot of effort for troubleshooting, difficult and labor intense scene creation process, high costs of atmosphere creation means such as luminaires as well as controls and user interfaces.
For example, having installed a flexible lighting system in a shop, users are often faced with an issue of expensive, not updatable and not customizable user interfaces for controlling the lighting system. Moreover, user interfaces are often not desired to be used by the shop personnel except for authorized persons in some cases. Remote controls for different areas in the store can get confused with each other, or misused by the personnel because there is no access control or simply get lost.